The present invention relates generally to golf clubs, and is particularly concerned with a fitting apparatus and method for fitting golf clubs to individual players.
Golf clubs are typically made in a number of different sizes and with variations in other parameters, such as center of gravity position, peripheral weighting, lie angle of the shaft, face or loft angle and face progression. The angle of the shaft relative to the face plate will to some extent determine the loft angle or vertical inclination of the face plate on striking the ball. Clubs are also made with heads and shafts of various different materials. Different players have different requirements as regards all the variable golf club parameters, and purchase of off-the-shelf, pre-made golf clubs in which all the parameters are set does not always provide the ideal match of club to player. Golf clubs may be custom made for each individual player, but this results in a very expensive club.